


highway to heaven

by nanometer



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Might Need Tissues, Na Jaemin is a Confident Gay, jeno was straight, mention of suicide, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanometer/pseuds/nanometer
Summary: jeno was left with absolutely nothing after receiving a voicemail from his fiancé. head a mess, he finds himself staring down at the crashing waves of the ocean from a cliff.“i guess you came here for the same reasons i did,” a voice spoke from behind him. the boy holds his hand out to the clearly drunk jeno. “wanna jump together?”
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 8
Kudos: 235





	highway to heaven

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: mention of suicide and other things that might make some feel uncomfy. please proceed with caution!

Jeno had it all. A beautiful fiancé, amazing house, well paying job, a happy life. Crazy how that can all disappear with one voicemail from that same beautiful fiancé.

“Hey, babe! I have some news for you! Don’t bother coming home tonight...or like ever. I’m sure you’ve seen your bank account details by now. If not then, what a shame right? I can’t imagine having absolutely nothing. Don’t worry about me, by the way. Hyunie will be taking care of me from now on! Hehe! If need to know about anything else, just contact me. Okay, byebye, baby! Mwah!”

He did. He did try contacting her. Nothing. The line always went straight to voicemail. Going back to his home didn’t help either. No matter how many times he pounded on the door and jammed his keys into the lock, no one came to greet him.

It was soon enough that he would find himself getting kicked out of a bar for starting a fight with a guy he saw making out with a girl he thought was his fiancé. 

Jeno could’ve been on his way to the police station by now, but instead he drunkenly ran away before they even got a chance to call the cops. He ran for what seemed like forever until he ended up some place he couldn’t recognize. His messed up vision could only make out an empty road and water below the cliff he stood on.

Stumbling, he made his way near the railings, looking at the ocean. Jeno stared down, contemplating whether or not he should jump. Besides, what was there to live for now?

“I guess you came here for the same reasons I did,” a voice from behind him broke the silence Jeno had been standing in for the past 10 minutes.

Jeno finally looks away from the water and brings his attention to the owner of the voice. A light brunette boy, seemingly around his age, inched closer so that he could stand next to the drunk man.

“Wanna jump together...Lee Jeno?” the brunette asks, smiling. Jeno looked down realizing he got his name from his uniform. “You know, so at least our deaths won’t be so lonely,” he held out his hand, sparkling eyes meeting Jeno’s emotionless ones.

Jeno stayed silent, making the boy pout. “Then no? Or are you not here for that?” He still didn’t say anything. “Alright then. Don’t look though! I’ll probably look pathetic trying to drown myself. Ahhh, curse my high school self for entering the swim team.”

Jeno blinked, somewhat confused as to why the boy beside him seemed so cheerful.

“Before I jump, my name is Na Jaemin. Just thought I’d let you know so at least you won’t get spooked when I come to bother you as a ghost,” the latter sent Jeno one last smile before hopping over the railings and jumping into the water.

Jeno didn’t get a chance to collect all his thoughts until he heard a loud splash from below. He looked down and yelled out the boy’s name in panic. “Fuck.”

Desperate, he jumped down as well, hitting the water and frantically searching for the boy. The water was cold enough to sober him up. It was hard for him to see since it was so dark.

Jeno felt bubbles from below and immediately swam towards Jaemin once he saw him.

It was a struggle to get to the surface with the added weight, but they made it with a little push from Jeno’s conscience. Letting the guy die would only give him another reason not to live.

In only a few minutes, the two boys made it to shore which was fortunately close by. Jeno tried to recall anything about CPR from his high school health class. All that came to his mind was the fact that there had to be a mouth to mouth step.

“Okay, Jeno, it’s not gay. A random dude is dying. Just do it, you fuck,” Jeno spoke to himself. Taking a deep breath, he propped Jaemin’s mouth open and began to lean forward.

It was as if time went by slower once the distance between them got shorter and shorter. Jeno repeated the words “not gay” in his mind as he came closer.

“I didn’t drown yet, dude.” Jeno jumped back in shock. Jaemin’s eyes were still closed as he lay there with a small smile on his face. “Didn’t get enough of me, did you?” He sat up and examined Jeno’s face, his eyes wide and mouth agape.

“Yeah, I know. I don’t die easy,” Jaemin sighed. Moods switching quick, Jaemin smacked the black haired boy’s arm with a scowl. “Fucking Jeno! Why did you save me anyways?!”

“I can’t just let you die!”

Jaemin’s mouth formed an O and his eyes softened. “Wow… no one has ever shown concern for me like that before.” He held his hand to his chest, “My heart just did a thing. I’m still mad that you saved me though.” Jaemin sulked, turning away from Jeno.

Sighing, Jeno got up and held his hand out. “Come on. I’ll treat you to dinner to make up for it.”

Jaemin hesitantly took his hand. “Okay, where to, Mr. Lee Jeno?”

“Anything close by…and cheap.”

They began walking, both feeling exhausted from earlier. “Uhm wrong way,” Jaemin pointed to the opposite direction Jeno was headed towards.

“I’m just gonna grab my phone and wallet.” Jaemin stared blankly. “I wasn’t gonna lose those just ‘cause I had to save you.”

“Technically, you didn’t have to.”

“Just shut up and follow me.”

Jaemin patted his stomach with a satisfied smile on his lips. “Thank you, Jeno.”

The older only nodded in response. He pulled out his emergency card, which luckily his ex fiancé didn’t have access to, and paid for their meal.

“Did you and your boyfriend enjoy the food?” the waitress asked causing Jaemin to chuckle.

“What? Nononononono! We just met today,” Jeno was quick to deny.

“First date?”

“No! We’re just friends.”

“Mmm… alright then. I’ll be back with your card.”

Jaemin’s smile grew larger as he fiddled with his empty drink. “Lee, I don’t know why you got so worked up when she asked. Hell, you even got panicky before you tried to give me CPR.” Jaemin gasped dramatically, “Are you a homophobe? ‘Cause if you are, I don’t think we can be friends.”

“What the fuck? I’m not a homophobe. I’m just...straight.”

“I could change that.” Jeno choked on his drink and started coughing violently. The younger watched in amusement.

For someone who wasn’t ever at all confident, he felt the urge to flirt with the “straight” boy for some reason. Maybe it was because of how he found the dark haired boy attractive. Maybe it was payback for saving him. Or maybe it was just because this was the first time a person has treated him kindly in a long while and his neediness for affection was at its peak. Either way, Jaemin made it his mission to somehow get a little bit of love from Jeno before he thinks up a plan to officially stop bothering this poor world that he has to live in.

As soon as Jeno calmed down, the waitress from earlier returned with Jeno’s card, leaving immediately after. “Let’s go?” Jaemin stood up from his chair and skipped teasingly out the exit. Jeno followed suit and bid the workers goodbye. 

“Where are we headed to now?” Jaemin stood tall with confidence.

“Up to you. I have nowhere to go anyways.”

Jaemin thought for some time before giving an adorable expression on his face as he thought of the perfect idea for the two of them. “I’m kind of familiar with this side of town and I know a cozy little motel around here. We should check in there since it’s getting late. Mayyybeeee we could even get to know each other a little more,” Jaemin sent Jeno a wink, making the latter cringe.

“Alright, lead the way.” Jaemin clapped excitedly and grabbed the older’s hand, speed walking towards the motel.

Jeno’s eyes focused on their interlocked hands, feeling a weird mixture of panic and some other emotions. Though being the number one advocate of the “no homo” association, he didn’t mind. And unknowingly, a tiny smile crept onto his face, a small spark lighting up in his heart of dust.

“One room my ass! I clearly heard another customer come in and her giving them the one room excuse too,” Jaemin flopped down on the single bed the two men had to share. The room they were given was dimly lit by one lamp, floors covered in dirty carpeting, queen sized bed in the middle, an old loveseat couch near the door, and a broken AC in the other. “This is such a cliché fanfic move. I can’t believe I’m the one complaining and not your pussy loving ass!”

Jeno sat down next to Jaemin. “Sit up.”

Jaemin followed and sat up with a pout and crossed arms. “I was just getting comfy.”

“What do you want to know about me? Or do you want to go first?”

Jaemin, being the drama queen he is, gasped, “You actually want to us to get to know each other? And you’re not pushing me away?”

“I’m generally a nice person. It’s hard for me to dislike someone. I don’t judge a book by its over, I guess.” Jeno looks up from his hands and looks into the younger’s glassy eyes. “Shit, why are you crying?” 

Jaemin quickly pressed his palms on his eyes shaking his head furiously, “I’m not! It’s just allergies.”

Jeno hummed, eyes never moving from Jaemin. “I don’t know if this is a really appropriate question, but why did you jump?”

The brunette sat still for a moment, trying to decide if he should tell him the truth or just lie. “Personal reasons. None I want to tell you since I just know all you’d give me is pity, and I don’t want any of that.”

Jeno propped his elbow on his thigh and pointed out his pinky, “I promise I’ll try not to show pity. I just want to offer comfort, a shoulder to cry on.”

Jaemin bit his lip and locked his pinky with the other’s. He doesn’t know why he’s trusting this random stranger he only met three hours ago. It was all an unusual situation to both of them, but neither seemed to care.

Jaemin thought that he probably needed to tell someone how he feels. Let out all the built up sadness and anger he kept locked away for a little over a year. He took a deep breath, trying to gather his thoughts before speaking. Only then did he realize how much pain the world made him go through. How his tragic story all added up to too long of a story to tell. If he told everything in detail, the two of them would be sitting there all night.

“To keep it short, I had a crush on this one guy in my college. He was sweet, handsome, you know the typical dream guy. We grew really close to the point where we’d tell each other everything. Except there was this one thing I refused to tell him: I’m gay.

“He kept trying to force it out of me and I just felt...trapped at some point. He already had his suspicions but still wanted to hear it from me. One day, he had enough and I guess told everyone.” At this point Jaemin’s eyes became teary. He began choking on his words. “He outed me to everyone, somehow making me look like the bad guy so that everyone would hate me. It got so big that it somehow reached my parents.

“I got disowned. They stopped helping me pay for my tuition. I was left with nowhere to go.” Jaemin smiled through his tears, “That all happened a year ago. I lived in the storage room of this convenience store I worked at. I’m surprised I kept that up for so long.

“It all lead up to earlier today, when I was left in an alleyway after being beat up by these lame thugs for money that I didn’t have. I felt pathetic, I felt like death was better than living like this. Ultimately, I thought of the one place I always went to as a kid with my parents. And there you were. A mess with a beer bottle at hand staring at the water. From there I guess you could fill in the blanks.”

Jaemin finally found the courage to meet Jeno’s sad eyes. He listened. He listened to every single word the brunette muttered. Every word he stumbled on. Every word he choked up on. Everything with his full and undivided attention. 

Jeno gently grabbed Jaemin’s hand and drew small circles with his thumb. Giving the silence a few moments to settle, Jeno pulled the other closer into his embrace, making Jaemin sob harder.

After telling his story, an incredible amount of weight was lifted off Jaemin’s shoulders. He felt more at terms with his emotions, with how his life turned out to be. He finally felt like someone cared about how he felt. He finally found someone who wouldn’t push him away. Who knew he would find that someone moments before he jumped off a cliff, hoping to find eternal peace?

But he still questioned it all. What if after today, Jeno would leave? What if the universe only gave him Jeno for a short while so that he’d have one good memory before he rests? Jaemin’s plans for later were still lingering in his mind.

On the other hand, Jeno took this time to think about how not-so-tragic his life’s outcome was compared to Jaemin’s. He took this time to focus on the boy in his arms.

He was happy that he gave Jaemin a chance to let everything out. Jeno could sense the younger’s relief as he cried into his chest. Jeno closed his eyes and caressed Jaemin’s light brown locks, humming a song.

It took a few minutes for Jaemin to calm down. He moved his head to place it comfortably on Jeno’s shoulder, arms still laced around the black haired boy’s waist.

“Thank you for listening. I probably look really pathetic right now,” Jaemin felt a weight on his head as Jeno laid his head on his.

“You don’t. I’m sure you needed this. We all need to cry sometimes. You’re not pathetic, you never were.”

Neither of them spoke a word afterward. They just sat there, sitting comfortably in each other’s arms, Jeno not minding their close proximity. For once, Jaemin’s mind was clear. It was just him, Jeno, and the warmth they shared.

He had absolutely no idea why he was doing this. Why he was standing in the bathroom watching the water fill the tub, holding a blow dryer at hand. He had no idea what brought him here, but there he was. The clear mind he had from earlier quickly filled up again once he heard Jeno’s light snores. It was as if the laughter they shared as they got to know each other more never happened. It was as if the relief he felt as Jeno cradled him to sleep was never there. It was as if Jaemin was in a trance.

He turned off the faucet as the tub was already full. He plugged the dryer into the outlet and stepped into the tub, surprised the cord reached far enough. He sat down and soaked himself in the freezing cold water.

He was gonna do it. He was finally going to say goodbye to the world. Jaemin thanked Jeno for all he’s done to comfort him. He thanked him for allowing him to feel even the slightest bit of happiness.

Just as he was about to drop the blow dryer in the water, it was snatched out of his hand and he was pulled out of the tub onto the tile floor.

Two hands got a hold of his face, making him stare blankly into Jeno’s panicked eyes. “What the fuck, Jaemin?!”

With too much running through his mind, Jaemin didn’t know why tears started falling from his eyes. He gulped seeing how Jeno was on the brink of crying as well. “Jaemin–“

“I’m sorry,” Jaemin broke down, tears now uncontrollably streaming down his face. 

Jeno huffed and took his hands off Jaemin’s face to place them on his knees. He let his bottom fall to the floor, breathing loudly as he tried to get a grasp of the situation.

He was mad. But he wasn’t mad at Jaemin, no. He was mad at himself for falling asleep after telling himself that he’d keep watch on him for the night. “Jaemin, please don’t think of doing something like that ever again. I can’t ever forgive myself if you do,” Jeno reached out to hold both of Jaemin’s shaking hands.

“Hey, hey I’m not mad at you, okay?” Jeno spoke softly. “Whatever it is you’re thinking of right now, I’ll go through it with you. You’re not going to be alone. If you get hurt, I’ll get hurt. If you die, I die.”

“Why are saying these things?”

“...I don’t know. All I know is that all the secrets and stories we shared together in that room meant something to me. All I know is that you deserve better than how everyone has been treating you. All I know is that we probably need each other to heal right now. All I know is that we can’t be left alone anymore.”

“You can’t be serious. We just met. All we know about each other are our struggles. Nothing more.”

“Yeah, but I’m willing to get to know you more. I’m willing to be the person you can lean on.”

Jaemin saw the sincerity in Jeno’s eyes. His heart skipped a beat or two. A familiar feeling sat in his chest, something that reminded him of those indie romance movies. That one particular scene where the lead and his partner shared the sweetest moment together.

The younger leaped towards Jeno and hugged him around his neck, taking him by surprise. Jeno smiled and wrapped his arms around Jaemin’s waist. It might seem cliché, but both of them felt at home like this. And again, Jeno didn’t seem to mind at all.

The two didn’t get a blink of sleep that night. All they had done was laugh and share stories. Before they knew it, the sunlight was seeping in through the windows, Jaemin letting out a yawn as the orange light hit his face. “Damn, we really didn’t sleep huh?”

“It’s your fault that you just had to keep on pestering me with your suspicions about me not being straight.”

“‘Cause your fucking bi, dude! You wouldn’t have been so infatuated with that dude from your work if you weren’t.”

“That was once.”

“Your ex’s cousin?” Jeno rolled his eyes. “The guy from your college? High school? Me?”

“You?”

“Yeah, me! You didn’t seem so bothered when I tackled you with kisses,” Jaemin puckered up his lips making Jeno cringe.

“Okay fine, I’m bi. There, you’re the first one to know,” Jeno admitted. Jaemin smiled triumphantly. “It’s not my fault that I chose not to come to terms with it.”

“True true...Wait. ‘Come to terms with it’?”

“I mean I have questioned myself before but I wanted to ignore it.”

“Well I’m glad I helped you with that. See? I really do make you a better person.”

“Yeah, I guess you do,” Jeno gazed deeply into Jaemin’s eyes with a small smile, causing Jaemin’s heart to flip. For the first time in hours, they shared a short moment of silence just looking into each other’s eyes.

Jeno realized he never denied that he felt some sort of attraction towards Jaemin when he mentioned it. Maybe because he does. Maybe because he was starting to like this bright eyed boy. And this time he knew he wouldn’t ignore it.

“You’re prettier when you smile,” Jaemin tilted his head slightly. A rush of heat shot up to Jeno’s face, causing his face to turn a noticeable shade of red.

“Confident are you?”

“Very, knowing that I can make you like this,” Jaemin batted his eyelashes and cupped his cheeks flirtatiously. Jeno glared at the boy, later standing up and fetching his jacket. “Where are you going?”

“Breakfast bar.”

Jaemin groaned, “Can’t we just order room service?”

“And have me pay more than I should? No thanks.”

“Jenooooooo~”

“Jaeminnnn~” Jeno whined back. “Get your ass up already. I ain’t gonna bring food in here for you.” Jaemin grumpily stood up, snatched the jacket from Jeno’s hand, and marched out of the door. “I cannot believe I agreed to befriend you.”

The clock was nearing 11 am when the duo got off the bus and arrived at Jeno’s friend’s house where the two of them would reside for the meantime. At least until Jeno and Jaemin made enough for them to find a living space of their own.

Jaemin was grateful for Jeno’s friend, Chenle, for letting them stay at his astonishingly luxurious house. “What is this dude on to own a house like that?” 

“His parents are rich,” Jeno buzzed in. A few moments later, they were greeted with a warm smile from an extremely tall, pink haired boy.

“Hey, Jisungie!” Jeno said.

“Hello, Hyung! Come in, come in.” Jisung led the two into the living room where another boy was. He had brown hair and a small baby face. He came rushing to hug Jeno, the force being so strong that Jeno stumbled back a bit. “Must be Chenle,” Jaemin thought.

“Jen Hyung, are you okay?” the kid showed much concern for the older.

“I’m fine, thanks to Jaemin,” all eyes shifted to Jaemin, who looked back at the three of them wordlessly. Chenle suddenly ran over to him and hugged him tightly and whispered a thank you.

“Both of you should go get cleaned up. I invited the other hyungs over since they were so worried. Sungie, babe, show them the way please,” Chenle smiled at the blushing younger. He obliged and lead Jeno and Jaemin the way.

“There are two bathrooms: one in Lele and I’s room and one in both your rooms.”

“Both?” Jaemin questioned.

“Your rooms are connected by the bathroom,” Jaemin nodded understanding. “Chenle already put some clothes in your rooms too.”

“Thank you, Jisung,” Jeno patted the tall one’s shoulder.

“No problem. If you any of you need anything, we’ll be downstairs,” Jisung made his way back to Chenle leaving the two in a surprisingly awkward silence.

“So, uhm,” Jaemin scratched his head.

“I’ll...go over there,” Jeno pointed to the master bedroom.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jaemin nodded. Jeno reatreated, accidentally tripping over his feet as he walked backward. Jeno caught himself and quickly ran into the room, earning a laugh from Jaemin.

“What a loser.”

“On God, I will fucking beat that bitch’s ass,” Donghyuck was being held back by his boyfriend, Mark.

“We all know you can’t fight for shit, Hyuck,” Renjun shook his head. His boyfriend Yukhei was sitting beside him, laughing himself into oblivion seeing how Donghyuck’s face grew angrier as his target changed from Jeno’s ex to Renjun.

The scene was really entertaining for Jaemin. He saw the true friendship they all had. He liked how the room lit up with the bickering of Jeno’s friends. He liked how they brought a blinding smile onto Jeno’s face. A sight he wanted to engrave into his brain forever.

“And Nana Hyung, I’m so sorry a bastard like him would do that to you. Just say the name and I could corrupt him,” Jisung nudged Chenle’s side for saying such things.

“No it’s okay. I’m sure karma will find a way to bite him in the ass.” 

“Yeah, and karma’s name is Lee Jeno,” Jeno spoke, looking at Jaemin directly in the eyes.

“Woah there, buddy, your gay is showing,” Mark said.

“Correction: bisexual,” Jeno corrected him. His confession sent the room into chaos. Chenle was squealing as he shook Jisung who was frozen beside him. Donghyuck kept yelling “I knew it” over and over again. And Yukhei, Renjun, and Mark had their mouths open.

“Ohmygod, my baby finally came out to us,” Donghyuck wiped away his nonexistent tears.

“So, did you two hook up or something?” Jisung pointed to Jeno’s hand on Jaemin’s thigh. Realizing the physical contact, they scooted a few centimeters farther from each other, cheeks flushed.

“We didn’t,” Jaemin shook his head.

Yukhei snickered, “You so like each other.”

“They just met though,” Renjun said.

“It’s not impossible to fall in love with someone quickly, especially if the two people talked all night. Besides, I fell head over heels for you the moment I saw you,” Yukhei winked.

“Gross,” Renjun scrunched his face in disgust.

Chenle sighed, getting up. “It’s late, y’all should be getting home.”

“Alright,” Mark and the rest stood up and gave each other hugs as a sign of goodbye. Once they all left, Jaemin started to pick up the trash on the coffee table.

“Hyung, it’s okay. Both of you must be really tired so Sungie and I will clean up,” Chenle stopped Jaemin’s hand from picking up anymore cans of soda.

“But–“

“No buts, go upstairs and get some sleep.” If it wasn’t Chenle’s adorable smile, Jaemin would’ve further protested. Instead, Jeno dragged him upstairs, both of them saying their goodnights to the young couple.

Jeno couldn’t sleep. He wondered whether it was because he was sleeping in a bed that wasn’t his or if it was because of the lack of warmth he was feeling. He was so used to hugging someone as he slept. However, things were different now. There was now an uncomfortable amount of space he had all for himself.

After thinking for awhile, he gets up and looks around the dark room before getting up and opening the bathroom door. He hesitated before opening the other door leading to Jaemin’s room. He didn’t want to wake him up if he was asleep, but he took his chances.

“Jaem?” Jeno peeked his head into the room. He heard a hum and he stepped further into the room, closing the door behind him.

Eyes still closed, Jaemin felt the bed sink next to him and his blanked being lifted up. “Can’t sleep?”

“No.”

Jaemin sat up, “Good, me neither.” He could see a glimpse of Jeno’s smile with the help of the small night light in the corner of the room. “What’s bothering you?”

“My bed feels cold and…”

“And?”

“I missed you,” Jeno’s voice was close to a whisper. Jaemin smiled and reached out to get a hold of the older’s hand. 

“You really can’t get enough of me, can you?”

Jeno nodded his head, smiling fondly at their intertwined hands. He brought his other hand on top and looked up to examine Jaemin’s face. Eyes starting from the boy’s lips trailing up to his eyes. Somehow, they were sparkling brightly even in such a dimly lit room. 

For a second, Jeno thought about what Yukhei had said earlier. How it’s possible that two people can fall in love so quick. It was only earlier that morning that he found out he wasn’t completely straight and yet he found himself falling deep into this beautiful man he met the day before this all unfolded. He wanted to hold him close and make sure nothing in the world would hurt him.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Jaemin spoke.

“I’m glad I saved you, Na Jaemin.”

“I’m glad you did too, Lee Jeno.”

Jeno’s eyes found their way back to Jaemin’s lips. Jaemin noticed, his smile growing seeing that he successfully had the boy in front of him wrapped around his finger. “Just do it, coward. There’s nothing stopping you–“

Jeno crashed his lips onto Jaemin’s, the corners of their lips pulling upward. The kiss was soft, filled with both innocence and desire. Jaemin brought his hands up to reach Jeno’s dark locks as the latter pulled him onto his lap.

Their lips danced with each other for longer than anticipated. It quickly got heated once Jeno’s hands crept inside Jaemin’s shirt, rubbing his back. The kiss became harsher, sloppier. Jaemin pulled away, needing to catch his breath.

Jeno, however, couldn’t get enough as he planted kisses down the brunette’s jaw to his neck. He sucked on his collarbone causing Jaemin’s breath to hitch. After leaving the purple mark and few more butterfly kisses, Jeno made his way back to Jaemin’s lips.

Satisfied with it all, their foreheads touched, panting in sync with one another. “I like you...a lot,” Jeno breathed.

“I know. I do too,” Jaemin chuckled. “Just promise me one thing.” Jeno hummed. “Don’t you ever leave me. Please.”

“That won’t ever cross my mind,” Jeno planted one last kiss on his forehead. “Promise.”

And so they laid there, Jaemin’s head on Jeno’s chest, holding each other close, not seeming to let each other go any time soon.

Really, they were grateful. Grateful that Jeno’s ex did all the dirty work for him and left him. Grateful that Jeno ran away from the cops and ended up saving the poor boy which was Jaemin. Grateful that despite all the struggles they faced and had to overcome, they found each other. And that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it! i wrote this in like 24 hours so please don’t mind any errors i made. also please leave your thoughts, if any, in the comments! lots of love ♡
> 
> twitter: nanomter


End file.
